Kamen Riders' Extra Final Forms
Kamen Riders sometimes possess a stronger or alternate version of their Final Form or gain a new final form when they lose their original one. Fourze and Wizard notably evolved their final forms twice over, first in their Summer Movie, and again in the Movie War film with their successor, making them the only Riders with Extra Final Forms in addition to Kuuga's S.I.C. Hero Saga-exclusive Super Rising Ultimate Form. Kiva, Decade, and Double also have two Extra Final Forms, but they are seperate from each other. There are a few rare cases where secondary Riders have achieved Extra Final Forms of their own, such as Mach Chaser and Cross-Z Evol. Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Rising Ultimate (evolution of Ultimate Form) **Rising Ultimate (Dark Eye) (evolution of Ultimate Form Dark Eye, false Extra Final Form) **Super Rising Ultimate (evolution of Rising Ultimate, S.I.C. Hero Saga exclusive) KR-Kuuga RisingUltimate.png|Kuuga Rising Ultimate KR-Kuuga RisingUltimateDarkEye.png|Kuuga Rising Ultimate (Dark Eye) Super_Rising_Ultimate.jpg|Kuuga Super Rising Ultimate Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider G3 **Kamen Rider G3-X ***Kamen Rider G4-X (G3-X reinforced with G4, S.I.C. Hero Saga exclusive) 1208070034ac8145c789c7cc74.jpg|G4-X Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Garren **King Form (S.I.C. Hero Saga exclusive) Garren King.PNG|Garren King Form Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Den-O **Super Climax Form (combination of Climax Form & Wing Form) KR-Den-O Super Climax Form.png|Den-O Super Climax Form Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Kiva **Flight Style (evolution of Emperor Form) **DoGaBaKi Emperor Form (combination of DoGaBaKi Form & Emperor Form, Hyper Battle DVD exclusive) KR-Kiva Flight.png|Kiva Flight Style KR-Kiva DoGaBaKi-EmperorForm.png|Kiva DoGaBaKi Emperor Form Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Decade **Strongest Complete Form (upgraded from Complete Form) Decade Strongest Complete Form(Ver.1).png|Decade Strongest Complete Form (Version 1) Decade Strongest Complete Form(Ver.2).png|Decade Strongest Complete Form (Version 2) Decade Strongest Complete Form(Ver.3).png|Decade Strongest Complete Form (Version 3) Kamen Rider W Double= *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJokerGoldXtreme (evolution of CycloneJokerXtreme) KR-W CycloneJokerGoldXtreme.png|Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme KR-W CycloneJokerGoldXtreme Wing opened.png|Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme (Wing opened) |-| Accel= *Kamen Rider Accel **Accel Booster KR-Accel Booster.png|Accel Booster Kamen Rider OOO OOO= *Kamen Rider OOO **Super Tatoba Combo (evolution of Tatoba Combo) KR-000 SuperTaToBa Combo.png|OOO Super Tatoba Combo |-| Birth= *Kamen Rider Birth **Rebirth (S.I.C. Hero Saga exclusive) KamenRiderRebirth.jpg|Rebirth Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze **Meteor Fusion States (combination of Fourze Cosmic States & Meteor Storm, movie exclusive) ***Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States (combination of Fourze Cosmic States, Meteor Storm, & Nadeshiko, movie exclusive) KR-Fourze MeteorFusionStates.png|Fourze Meteor Fusion States KR-Fourze MeteorNadeshikoFusionStates.png|Fourze Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard **Infinity Dragon (evolution of All Dragon with a conjunction to Infinity Style, movie exclusive) ***Infinity Dragon Gold (evolution of Infinity Dragon via fusion of Hope Ring's powers) KR-Wizard InfinityDragon.png|Wizard Infinity Dragon KR-Wizard InfinityDragonGold.png|Wizard Infinity Dragon Gold Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Kachidoki Arms (Stage Show exclusive) KRGaim-ZangetsuKachidokiArms.png|Kachidoki Arms Kamen Rider Drive Drive= *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Special (combination of present Drive & future Drive, alternatively combination of all Types) TYPE-SPECIAL.png|Type Special |-| Mach= *Kamen Rider Mach **Kamen Rider Mach Chaser (evolution of Chaser Mach, V-Cinema exclusive) MACHCHASER.png|Mach Chaser Kamen Rider Ghost Ghost= *Kamen Rider Ghost **Tenkatoitsu Damashii (evolution of Nobunaga Damashii, movie exclusive). Ghost Tenkatoitsu Damashii.png|Ghost Tenkatoitsu Damashii |-| Specter= *Kamen Rider Specter **Kamen Rider Sin Specter (V-Cinema exclusive) Sin_Specter.jpg|Sin Specter Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Lazer= *Kamen Rider Lazer **Level X (V-Cinema exclusive) LAZER_X.png|Lazer Level X |-| Genm= *Kamen Rider Genm **God Maximum Gamer Level 1000000000 (V-Cinema exclusive) Kamen_rider_genm_god_maximum_gamer_render_by_zer0stylinx-dbui3jj.png|Genm God Maximum Gamer Level 1000000000 Kamen Rider Build Build= *Kamen Rider Build **Cross-ZBuild Form (combination of Build, Cross-Z and Genius Form, movie exclusive) **RabbitDragon Form (combination of Gold Rabbit and Silver Dragon Bottles, finale exclusive) CROSS-ZBUILD_FORM.png|Build Cross-ZBuild Form KRBu-Buildrabbitdragon.png|Build RabbitDragon Form |-| Cross-Z= *Kamen Rider Cross-Z **Kamen Rider Cross-Z Evol (Combination of Cross-Z and Evol, V-Cinext exclusive) KR-Cross-Z Evol.png|Cross-Z Evol |-| Grease= *Kamen Rider Grease **Kamen Rider Grease Perfect Kingdom (Combination of Grease and Hokuto Three Crows, V-Cinext exclusive) KRBu-GreasePerfect.png|Grease Perfect Kingdom Kamen Rider Zi-O *Kamen Rider Zi-O **Zi-O Oma Form (movie exclusive) Zi-O_Oma_Form.png|Zi-O Oma Form Category:Rider Forms